mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Dash! Yonkuro
Hyper Dash! Yonkuro is a manga series created by Hiroyuki Takei and published on Shogakukan's ''CoroCoro Aniki'' magazine, running alongside Tetsuhiro Koshita's [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]]. It is a spin-off and sequel to the original [[Dash! Yonkuro|''Dash! Yonkuro]] manga by the late Zaurus Tokuda. Overview The new series follows the story of the reunited Dash Warriors as they races against Dark Dominion, a terrorist group that utilizes Mini 4WD cars as weapons. However, as the race goes on, the team will have to face the dark secrets about the world they were on. List of chapters Main article: Hyper Dash! Yonkuro/List of chapters List of Mini 4WD cars in this series * Dash-0 Horizon (appeared in flashback) * Dash-1 Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Dash-3 Shooting Star (Shinkuro Minami's machine) * Dash-4 Cannonball (Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine) * Dash-5 Dancing Doll (Rinko Sumeragi's machine) * Astralster (one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine) * Abilista (one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine) * Raikiri (one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine) * Festa Jaune (one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine, tankoubon version only) * Silwolf (one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine, tankoubon version only) * Dash-W1 Wild Saurus (one of the demolition Mini 4WD racers' machine) * Daihatsu Kopen XMZ (Akira Omaezaki's machine) * Night Seek Trigger (Kill Crow's machine) * Night Seek Shield (Bomb Crow's machine) * Night Seek Rod (Comp Crow's machine) * Night Seek Edge (Death Crow's machine) * Night Seek Saucer (Hell Crow's machine) * Shooting Proud Star (Shinkuro Minami's machine) * Super Dragon Jr. (one of the cars released by Mr.G) * Fire Dragon Jr. (one of the cars released by Mr.G) * Thunder Dragon Jr. (one of the cars released by Mr.G) * Saint Dragon Jr. (one of the cars released by Mr.G) * Rise-Emperor (Yonkuro Hinomaru's machine) * Burning God Sun (Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine) * Cannon Dead Ball (Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's machine) * Dancing Divine Doll (Rinko Sumeragi's machine) * Night Seek G (Mr.G's machine) * Over the Horizon (Mr.G's machine) * Dash-001 Great Emperor (Shown in the black dimension) * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun (Shown in the black dimension) * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star (Shown in the black dimension) * Dash-04 Cannonball Wail (Shown in the black dimension) * Dash-05 Dame the Dancing Doll (Shown in the black dimension) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor (Shown in the black dimension, combined as Dash Combine) * Dash-CB2 Blazing Sun (Shown in the black dimension, combined as Dash Combine) * Dash-CBW Command Saurus (Shown in the black dimension, combined as Dash Combine) * Proto-Emperor Coretank (Shown in the black dimension, combined as Dash Combine) * Dancing Bloom Doll (Hell Crow's machine) * Beast Emperor (Kill Crow's machine) * Big Burning Sun (Bomb Crow's machine) * Shooting Billion Star (Comp Crow's machine) * Cannon Bad Ball (Death Crow's machine) Gallery Volumes HDYVol2FCover.png|Volume 2 (Released on July 12, 2017). Trivia * Chapter 3 of the serialization of the manga featuring the appearance of the Dragon series Mini 4WD cars, which is otherwise impossible due to them being based on the R/C buggies that were featured in another CoroCoro comic manga Radicon Boy by Kaoru Ohbayashi. External links * CoroCoro Aniki special site on CoroCoro official website (Japanese) Category:Manga series Category:On-going series Category:Manga series that serialized on CoroCoro magazines Category:Work by Hiroyuki Takei